


Useless Lesbians Part 1

by Basicallymitsuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: And my Angel OC, And the Angel is named Emily, Anyways the main ship in this is my Succubus OC, But it's only badly written because that's kinda the point in it, Don't ask about why it's called that, F/F, F/M, I'm not kidding, It's not supposed to be a good sex scene, That's why I wrote it the way I did, The Succubus is named Anna, Their ship name is Useless Lesbians, There's some badly written nsfw in here, You're supposed to cringe at it, you'll find out way later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymitsuki/pseuds/Basicallymitsuki
Summary: After being killed in the hands of her husband, Anna was cast to Hell. Her punishment? Becoming a Succubus. It's a fantasy for some but to Anna, it's a curse.However, after Emily died Pneumonic Please she was sent to Heaven. She became an Angel with the job of taking souls of the dead and delivering them to either the gates of Hell or the gates of Heaven.One day when their paths intertwine they start to have very vivid visions of both of them being together, despite one being an unholy being and the other living in paradise.And that's how the chaos started between Satan's least favorite Succubus and God's favorite Angel.





	Useless Lesbians Part 1

Anna was a Succubus. She hated it. It was her punishment for living a sinful life. Her days off luring men into alleyways only to have sex with them and either pay for her silence when they found out that she was underage or kill them when they wouldn't pay for her silence. Her boss, Lucifer, was ruthless with her missions. She hated her life. Or if you wanted to get specific, her afterlife.

 

Her current target was a man named Lucas. He was getting married in a week and he was out at the bar with his friends for a bachelorette party. It was so easy to lure him away from his friends and get him into the dirty bar bathroom. Not her first choice of sex places but it was all they had. Couldn't go back to his house, his fiance was there. The fact that Anna dressed so revealing and had such a way with words he was an easy target. She was also able to know his kinks with just one touch. They were gross and disgusting. It made her want to puke.

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, a woman like yourself could have anyone and you choose me. I'm not anything special.” Lucas asked. His question didn't even sound true. As he spoke he moved his hands into her long dark brown hair, gripping it slightly.

 

“Of course I do. Why wouldn't your little kitten want daddy to fuck her?” She smirked and pressed her lips against his.

 

 _‘So vial. How does he even live with himself?’_ She thought as she moved her hand down, palming as his dick through his jeans.

 

 _“Move this along, Anna. The Angel will be there in fifteen minutes.”_ Lucifer's voice rang through her head.

 

 _"Get out of my head. I'm doing my best but he wants to move slow.’_ She really hated her boss.

 

“Can you please fuck me now? I can't wait any longer~" She purred out, now moving her hands down to the waistline of his pants, starting to pull them down.

 

“So impatient. Of course daddy will fuck you now.” He replied, pulling his boxers down now. His erection made Anna want to puke.

 

She slowly slid her underwear down, unzipping her dress and sliding it off her body. It fell to the ground. She was about to take charge and push him to the ground before she felt his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around and pressed her against the stall wall. She gasped softly, acting surprised. As if a lot of guys hadn't done this to her before.

 

“Such a little whore. Look at you, so exposed." He smirked as he slowly pushed into her.

 

She whimpered in response. In reality he didn't even completely fill her. He was smaller than a lot of the guys she had been with. She moved her hips, a little bit, trying to signal for him to move without actually speaking.

 

He moved his hands to her hips, keeping them in place as he started thrusting into her. He went slow at first, then faster. He kept speeding up until he was ruthlessly thrusting in and out of her.

 

She kept moaning and whimpering, acting as if she was enjoying even a little bit of this.

 

“L-Lucas! I'm getting close!" She cried out. She could feel him pulsing inside of her. She knew he was close to finishing.

 

“Go ahead, Anna. Cum for me~”

 

And with that she simulated an orgasm. One of the perks of being a Succubus was that she could simulate an orgasm without actually having to feel pleasure or anything. A few seconds after she finished she felt him cum inside of her. They were both breathing heavily as he pulled out of her.

 

She turned around to face him, seeing him now pulling up his boxers and pants. She grabbed her underwear, slipping them back on.

 

“You were really good. Unfortunately I have to get back to my friends. If I didn't have to go I'd go for round two.” He spoke as he started trying to leave the stall. But it wouldn't unlock. He pulled harder at it but it still wouldn't budge.

 

“I don't think so." Anna replied, stepping towards him and grabbing his shoulders, throwing him to the ground. She got on top of him, straddling him.

 

“Wait, Anna. What's this about? What's going on?" He tried to get away from her but he couldn't move.

 

"You men only think with your dicks. You use women and then discard them. I don't know how you're going to get married in a week. Well…. You won't be anymore.” She leaned down, pressing her lips against his neck, smirking. “To bad for you. I really liked you." She spoke before sinking her teeth into his neck, ripping out a large chunk of his flesh.

 

Lucas tried to scream for help but he was stopped trying when his throat filled with blood.

 

Anna spat the chunk of flesh back at him, gripping his face. “You also taste very delicious. So rich in flavor. Oh you'd taste so good if only I could roast you. Put some seasonings on you. Serve it with a side of demons wine and some mashed potatoes. To bad I can't eat you. Not part of the job. So suffer until you fucking die.”

 

He reached his hand up, trying to grab her. She swatted his hand away. He finally managed to choke some words out. “A-Anna, please…. Kill me. D-don't make m-me suffer like t-this.”

 

She glared at him but nodded. She wasn't supposed to do this but she almost felt bad for  him. She swiped her index finger across the air. “You don't deserve this but here's one final good-bye. You will be taken to Heaven. Good-bye, Lucas. Your fiance will be notified that you won't be at the wedding.”

 

After she said that she watched his head become disconnected from his body. He died instantly.

 

“Sorry, Lucas. At least you'll go to Heaven.” Right after she spoke she saw a bright light behind her. The Angel.

 

Anna turned to see a woman. That was unusual. Usually the Angels who would come get the deceased was a boy since the female Angels were usually sent to comfort mourning people of the recently deceased.

 

The Angel pulled out a spiral book out of the air, flipping to a page before pointing to a name. “Lucas Charlotte, death time 1:45 AM. Killed by Anna Meriotte by Decapitation. Is that….” The Angel finally looked down at Anna. As soon as they locked eyes they both had a connection. Their minds synched and they started seeing strange images that they had never seen before.

 

They saw both of them in very formal dresses, Anna in a red and black dress with a mermaid type skirt with a sweetheart neckline and the Angel in a pure white dress with a long train in the back, long white lace sleeves and a turtle neck piece. They were holding hands, both wearing a veil. They were both smiling and holding each other. It looked like a wedding setting.

 

Anna stood up, walking over to the Angel and placing a hand on the spiral book, pushing it out of the others hand.

 

“You can see the images as well, can't you?" Anna put a hand on the other's shoulder. She got information on the other right away. “Emily Chase. Angel in the department for leading souls to Heaven. What a beautiful name.”

 

Emily couldn't find words. Then a voice rang out in her head.

 

_“Emily! Do not get distracted! This is a Succubus you're dealing with! She wants to kill you.”_

 

Emily snapped back into reality when she heard that. She backed away from Anna. “You're a Succubus. I can't do this thing with you. You just want my soul.”

 

Anna looked confused. "Your soul? No, I can't have that. You aren't a human. I can't even take souls. That's an Angels job to take the soul. I can only drag a soul down into Hell. If I took a pure soul to Hell it would mess things up on a cosmic scale.” She looked Emily over. "You're new. Never seen you before.”

 

"How could you? I reside in Heaven. Your home is in the unholy place called Hell.” Emily replied, glaring at the other.

 

"Ouch. That's harsh.” Anna replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “It's part of my punishment, ah, I meant job, to give God a peace offering every month so he won't punish the residents in Hell if they cross over to the wrong territory. That's why I say I've never seen you. That's how I know you're new. How did you get into Heaven? I heard it's difficult.”

 

Emily looked down at the ground, her face growing sad. “I was…. A tortured soul when I was alive…. Bullied at school, beaten up, assaulted…. My parents hated me to…. Said I was a disappointment. I tried to make them proud but nothing I ever did was good enough. I had no one. I had a boyfriend but he found someone who was prettier and was gonna be someone. But I never held a grudge. I may have been completely alone but I never held a grudge. Eventually I died from the plauge and was sent to Heaven. I was made a soul carrier, sent to carry souls to Heaven or deliver them to Hell.”

 

"Dumb boys. He doesn't know what he's missing. Girls as pretty as you don't come around often, believe me. I've seen a lot of girls.” Anna thought for a before speaking again. “But wait, I thought Angels couldn't go to Hell. Your wings would burn off.”

 

Emily didn't seem bothered by Anna's comment and just continued the conversation. "Oh, we can't! Just stepping through the gates of Hell would cause our bodies damage. We throw the souls through the gates of Hell and the demons take care of the rest. It's kind of like how if a Demon were to step through the gates of Heaven they would be cast down to Earth as a fallen angel because of how tainted they are.”

 

Anna stood in silence for a moment. Then she spoke. “Wait, I have seen you before! You delivered David Rosa to us last week! I guess you aren't as new as I thought. I was one of the ones who dragged him into hell. Even while his flesh was burning off he still wanted to take advantage of women. Women meaning me since I was seducing him so he wouldn't scream as much. Men are so stupid.”

 

“That's not true! God is really nice. He isn't stupid. He's a savior.” Emily replied. Then she thought about what Anna said. "Wait, you've seen me before? Does that mean-"

 

“No, I haven't locked my sights on you. I have no intentions on seducing an angel. But anyways, I have to get back to Hell. This guys friends are gonna come looking for him soon and I can't be here when they get here.” Anna said, grabbing her dress and slipping it back on.

 

Emily couldn't help but admire Anna's figure. She had the perfect body shape. Her body was an hourglass shape, perfectly smoothed out. Then, right before Emily's eyes, Anna started to change. Her body stayed the same but her outfit, hair, shoes, and skin color changed. Her shoulder length brunette hair turned to long and curly blonde hair, her black cocktail dress was now a gold cocktail dress with one shoulder on it, her knee high black boots were now gold stiletto high heels and her beautiful tan skin turned pale. She was a completely different person.

 

“Anyways dollface, you have about three minutes before someone takes me seriously so I suggest you get on with that soul taking stuff. I'll see you around.” And with that, Anna left the stall and ran out of the bathroom, calling out to everyone in the bar. “Help, help! There's a dead body in the bathroom!" As Anna expected, no one took her seriously. No one cared what the hot chick had to say.

 

Emily stared at Anna as she left. She knew what Anna meant. No one in this bar took a hot girl seriously. They all either ignored her or tried to hit on her.

 

Emily shook her head and went to work collecting the soul. This one was a little reluctant to cooperate with her but she finally managed to calm the soul down, put it in a little white silk bag, and escape the bathroom before she heard people go into the bathroom to see if Anna was telling the truth about the body.

 

She managed to get back up to Heaven within minutes and get the soul a solid shape. It was a bit of a hassle since the soul didn't want to believe it was dead but she got it to its own personal Heaven. Emily had to admire this personal heaven. It was covered in Forest and nature all around. Just a never-ending forest to explore. She would have loved if this was her personal heaven. She didn't have one though. Even when she got to Heaven she didn't get one. Her personal Heaven was being dead and away from her life.

 

Emily sighed, leaving the personal Heaven and going to her favorite spot in Heaven. It was where all the souls who didn't have a personal Heaven went and interacted and stayed together. They looked so happy. She wanted to interact with them but she didn't like to. She felt like she didn't belong with them. She had a job and they were free. They could do whatever they wanted. She didn't want them to think she was better than them and just wanted to prove that by doing her job and making friends at the same time. She was told they wouldn't think that but she didn't believe it at all. They couldn't judge if they wanted to stay in Heaven.

 

Her thought process was interrupted by someone putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her only friend, Cain. He looked upset.

 

“God wants to have a word with you….”

 

 **Back with Anna** , she had left the bar by now and had gone back her original form. She preferred this one. She went back to Hell, feeling much better now. She hated going to Earth and seeing all the mortals. They were all so stupid. They thought their life was so good when some of them didn't even know that they were going to die the next day. It made her so tense. But back in Hell she got to be a Queen. Literally. Anna was declared the Succubus Queen by the other Succubus. There was no Incubus King and she intended to keep it that way. There had almost been one but she declared her dominance over him real quick. A king would be more powerful than her, and Satan was already enough.

 

She went to her favorite spot in Hell. It was a burning pit where all the tortured souls went to be burnt to death forever. She loved hearing their screams of agony and their begs for her to release them. She stood over them, smirking down at them. She closed her eyes, basking in the beautiful screams of the souls. Then she felt someone grab her shoulder. She looked back and saw Satan standing behind her. He looked pissed.

 

“We need to talk. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate this. I had to read over that bad sex scene and cringe at my own writing. I wanna gouge out my eyes after reading that.
> 
> If you didn't see it in the tags, the sex scene is supposed to be bad. If you cringed then good, that's the point. Don't roast me for it being bad.
> 
> Also, real quick I just wanna say something.
> 
> Anna is a Lesbian.
> 
> Okay, carry on with your day.
> 
> {Any questions you ask in the comments will be answered! I try to reply to every comment even if it's not a question.}


End file.
